El Guardian de los Sueños
by Emperor92
Summary: Los sueños guardan misterios, secretos y respuestas, ocultas en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad. Para descubrir esos secretos, existe el Guardian de los Sueños. Naruto debera descubrir su papel como el nuevo guardian de los sueños, mientras intenta buscar a alguien que llora por ayuda en sus sueños. ¿Sera capaz de aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes? (Universo Alterno)


**El Guardián de los sueños**

* * *

 **La siguiente es una historia hecha por un servidor. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Prologo: "Más que solo sueños"**

 _Los sueños. Muchos piensan que el soñar, no tiene un gran significado. Mientras que otros se pierden mucho tiempo buscando un significado que pueda saciar su curiosidad. Hubo un momento en que las personas empezaban a tener miedo a los sueños, porque creían que tenían significados negativos. Poco a poco perdían la fe en sus propios sueños. Fue así que apareció alguien que les brindaba su ayuda al comprender o cambiar los sueños a voluntad propia. La persona que los protegía al dormir: El Guardián de los sueños._

El viento soplaba sobre un gran y hermoso campo que se teñía de color verde. Sobre una pequeña colina, se veía la silueta de una mujer. Usaba un vestido blanco muy hermoso. Detrás de ella, otra silueta la observaba con mucha admiración. Se acercó lentamente a ella, pero al estar a unos pasos de ella, la escucho llorar. Estaba en un hermoso paraíso, pero lloraba con mucho dolor. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella para hablarle, pero…

— ¡Despierta mocoso! – una voz muy fuerte se escuchó y de repente, algo salto a su cara

— ¡¿Qué?! – fue lo que grito el chico para después caer de su cama con un fuerte golpe.

Se tallo los ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación. Su gran, pero un poco desordenada habitación. Vio su pequeño librero, su balón de práctica de soccer y su uniforme escolar. Otra vez había pasado, ese sueño. Se levanta hacia su baño y se mira al espejo. Su cabello rubio alborotado, normal; sus ojos azules, normales; sus marcas de bigotes de zorros… normales. Otro amanecer normal para Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Naruto POV**

 _Otra vez había pasado. Ese extraño, pero hermoso sueño. Pero por más que trataba de pensar en él, no le encontraba significado. Aunque era mejor que los sueños donde salía mi padrino con esas chicas y…_

 _Mejor no pensar en eso. Es algo que siempre me pasaba. Recuerdo que siempre podía ver los sueños de otros, por lo general de mis amigos más cercanos, como el teme de Sasuke, o los de Sakura, que por cierto eran muy extraños porque siempre los protagonizaba Sasuke; también podía ver los sueños de mi familia, como mi prima Karin o mi padrino Jiraiya, los cuales eran demasiado pervertidos. Pero este sueño, esa chica. Era totalmente nuevo y era alguien que no conocía o no recuerdo. Y siempre me interrumpía una especie de figura pequeña que siempre salta en mi cara. En fin, decidí olvidar eso y prepararme para ir al instituto. Hoy empezaban las clases de mi último año de preparatoria. Solo espero que este año logre terminarlo sin más de mis locos incidentes. Como la broma a los maestros, o el ataque de abejas al club de atletismo o la broma de la biblioteca. En mi defensa, ellos se lo merecían, por molestar a mis amigos. Da igual._

 _Después de arreglarme, baje a la sala donde mi padrino me espera con el desayuno. A pesar de que él me ha cuidado todo este tiempo, no es como si lo conociera bien. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo viajando y dando sus aburridas conferencias sobre sus novelas de misterio. Si las he leído y no niego que están buenas, pero… la soledad… es triste… mis padres… ¡Rayos! No quiero pensar en ellos. Mi padrino, mi prima Karin y mis amigos son quienes me han ayudado a superar ese dolor del pasado y por ellos no puedo deprimirme. Mi padrino me dice que estará la primera semana haciéndome compañía antes de salir del país, otra vez. Pero menciona que Karin se mudara conmigo. Al menos de mi prima será reconfortante._

 _Termino mi desayuno y salgo de la casa. No es una mansión para presumir, pero es agradable. Además, detesto a las familias de ricachones que ven a los demás con superioridad. Y lo peor es que mi padrino quiere que busque a una ricachona para comprometerme. Si claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen. Aunque en un sueño de Chouji había cerdos volando… Llego a la academia donde me están esperando mis amigos. Saludo de forma animada a Sakura y al teme. Podemos ser rivales, pero existe el respeto y apoyo entre nosotros. Después de todo, yo le ayude a empezar una relación con Sakura. Llegamos a nuestra aula y escucho las voces de los nuevos y desconocidos. Saben de mi habilidad como bromista y que no me dejo intimidar por nadie. Bien por mí, me ahorran las presentaciones. Suena la campana que da inicio la primera hora._

 **Naruto POV Fin**

Los alumnos empiezan a tomar su lugar. Naruto se sienta al lado de sus amigos. Son los únicos que lo conocen de verdad y en quienes puede confiar plenamente. Entra su primer maestro del día, Kakashi Hatake. Aunque siempre oculte su rostro con una mascarilla, todos saben que es porque se avergüenza de su propia belleza. En eso, entran dos personas más al aula. Un chico de la misma altura de Naruto y Sasuke. Tiene el cabello largo y castaño; a su lado, una chica que se mantiene con la mirada en el suelo. Tiene el… cabello largo y azulado. Naruto tiene un tintineo en su cabeza. Como si conociera a esa chica, pero es imposible. Nunca la había visto. Y si así fuera, recordaría esos ojos: aperlados con un ligero fondo color lavanda. Son hermosos.

— Chicos, ellos son unos estudiantes nuevos que se integran a la clase en este año – hablo el maestro frente al grupo – pueden presentarse, por favor

— Gracias – el chico de cabello castaño hace una reverencia hacia el maestro y luego al grupo – Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga. Es un gusto y un honor ser parte de este grupo. Y ella es mi prima, Hinata Hyuga

— Ho-hola, es un gus-gusto estas aquí – hablo la chica como si tuviera miedo – espero que po-podamos ser buenos com-compañeros

— Bien, antes de que tomen asiento, les presentare a los delegados de la clase – el maestro miro el aula hasta que lo encontró - ¡Shikamaru, despierta!

— … que fastidio – hablo un chico de cabello negro atado en una coleta

— Dame una mano Temari – hablo Kakashi

— Con gusto maestro – una chica de cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al chico dormido - ¡Levántate ya perezoso bueno para nada!

— Que fastidio – hablo el chico después de ser zarandeado por su compañera – soy Shikamaru Nara, delegado de la clase

— Y yo soy Temari del Desierto, delegada de la clase – la chica hizo una reverencia y forzó a su compañero a hacer lo mismo – es un honor tenerlos aquí

— Bien, ahora – Kakashi volvió a buscar en el aula – Sakura

— ¡Si maestro! – una chica de cabello rosado y corto se levantó – soy Sakura Haruno, me encargo de la administración de los clubes escolares. Es un gusto recibirlos

— Solo cuídense de su "enorme" frente sota – se escuchó una voz detrás de ella

— ¡Cállate Ino puerca!

— ¡Repite eso, Frente de marquesina! – una chica de cabello rubio se levantó muy enojada

— No otra vez – hablo el maestro con cansancio – Sasuke, Sai, sepárenlas por favor

— Si maestro – los mencionados se levantaron y empezaron a calmar a las chicas

— No se preocupen, siempre pasa esto aquí – hablo una chica que usaba un peinado con bollos y se puso con los alumnos nuevos – mi nombre es Tenten

— Es un gusto – el castaño regreso el saludo – supongo que ya conocimos a los más importantes

— ¡Se olvidan de mí! – Naruto se levantó de su lugar muy animado - ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, soy el que anima este grupo!

— Más bien el dobe alborotador del grupo – hablo Sasuke sosteniendo a Sakura

— Nadie te pregunto teme…

— Ya que estas de pie, te presentare Naruto – hablo el maestro – él es Naruto Uzumaki, es un buen estudiante. El experto en bromas pesadas. Les recomendaría no acercarse a él si no quieren problemas…

— Solo hago bromas a mis enemigos maestro – dijo Naruto caminando a los nuevos – pero ustedes parecen buenas personas. Podemos ser buenos amigos

— Veamos si alguien de tu "nivel" puede darse a respetar…

 **Naruto POV**

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, me di cuenta de la verdad. Eran unos ricachones. Creo que debí darme cuenta por cómo habían llegado: uniformes de gala, maletines muy finos, y una especie de collar de oro con una marca muy rara, como los de las familias más finas. De repente mi semblante se volvió más serio, en especial al ver como Neji rechazo mi saludo y fue a su lugar a sentarse. La otra chica, Hinata, no se veía tan engreída como el, pero no podía confiar en los ricachones. No después de conocerla a ella… Shion…_

 _Después de esa amarga presentación, el resto del día fue aburrido. Clases aburridas, maestros aburridos. Creo que lo único relevante fue mi clase favorita: Educación Física. Ese tipo Neji parece ser muy hábil, pero me da igual lo que haga. Después de todo, no estoy interesado en ser el centro de atención. No por el momento. Después de las clases, invite a Sasuke a mi casa para hacer unos trabajos y luego jugar el nuevo videojuego que compre durante las vacaciones. Al salir, vi como un auto muy fino recogía a los nuevos. En verdad pude sentir su indiferencia y la superioridad que desbordaba ese cretino de Neji. Pero Hinata, ella no parecía ser como su primo. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirme raro con ella. Como si ya la conociera. Pero decidí ignorarlo. Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a mi casa. Sakura decidió acompañarnos, porque sabía que perderíamos el tiempo con los videojuegos y no haríamos los deberes. Por desgracia tenía razón._

 _Al llegar, escucho música de rock ligero y se desprende un aroma a comida casera, mezclado con mucho perfume para chicas. Eso solo significaba que Karin estaba en casa. Al llegar, veo como llega a abrazarme. Su largo cabello rojo y su linda sonrisa. Siempre me recuerda a… mi madre…_

 **Naruto POV Fin**

Karin Uzumaki era de la misma edad de Naruto. Usaba unos sencillos lentes que resaltaban sus ojos rojo escarlata. La chica parecía ser muy atenta y animada.

— Te extrañe mucho primito lindo – dijo la chica muy animada

— Yo también te extrañe Karin – Naruto abrazo cariñosamente a su prima

— Sasuke y Sakura, me da gusto verlos. Ya era hora que se volvieran una pareja

— Bueno, alguien tenía que ceder – dijo Sasuke – por suerte fue Sakura

— ¡Oye! – la chica hizo un puchero ante esas palabras – eres malo Sasuke

— Tranquila, solo bromeo – dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba – sabes que eres mi todo

— Sasuke…

— ¡Ya dejen la miel para otra ocasión! – dijo Karin – me ponen celosa

— ¿Qué paso con Suigetsu? – pregunto Sakura

— ¡No me recuerden a ese insensible cara de pez! ¡Lo detesto!

— Ya tranquila Karin – dijo Naruto – ahora tienes otra oportunidad

— Es verdad – la chica sonrió de forma triste, pero aliviada – bueno, dejemos la tristeza para después, ¿Quieren comer? Prepare Ramen

— ¡Por eso te quiero primita! – dijo el rubio muy animado

— Si no tiene tomates, no gracias – fueron las palabras de Sasuke

Después del momento animado, se dispusieron a comer juntos. El día pasó rápido. Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando ya había terminados sus deberes. Naruto y Sasuke jugaban videojuegos en la sala, mientras las chicas hablaban muy animadas. Entre la conversación de las chicas se mencionó la llegada de los primos Hyuga. Sakura le mostro a la peli roja una foto con el chico nuevo, cosa que emociono a la chica.

— Ni te molestes Karin – dijo Naruto mientras seguía jugando – son unos ricachones

— Nunca se sabe Naruto – dijo la peli roja – no debes juzgar un libro por su portada

— Pues yo si – dijo el rubio – ya sabes lo que paso con…

— Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Karin – pero esta chica, ¿Cómo se llama?

— Se llama Hinata – dijo Sakura – parece que es muy tímida. No se despegó de su primo en todo el día

— Ella sí parece que es muy buena persona – respondió Karin

— Ella es… rara – fueron las palabra del rubio

— Te gusta – dijo Sasuke mientras ganaba la partida

— No sé de qué hablas teme…

— Vi como la mirabas – hablo el azabache con burla – esa mirada es de enamorado dobe

— Pues a mí me parece muy linda primo. Ya es hora de que encuentres a una buena chica

— Como sea…

 **Naruto POV**

 _No niego que la chica era linda, pero no podía dejar de pensar en…_

 _Pasaron las horas del día entre conversaciones, risas, bromas, entre otras cosas. Era muy tarde y mi padrino no llegaba. De seguro se fue a buscar chicas, como siempre. Entendemos que aun este dolido por la muerte de su esposa, pero no era para que abusaras de tu nueva libertad. Le di las buenas noches a mi prima y me fui a dormir. Y entonces, volvió a pasar…_

 _Era la misma pradera, pero esta vez estaba completamente solo. Busque por todas partes a esa chica, pero nunca apareció. En eso, vi una pequeña silueta correr por la pradera. Era de color naranja. Me acerque lentamente y me asome entre un arbusto. Entonces lo vi, un pequeño zorrito. Su pelaje era de color naranja y tenía nueve colas, lo cual me sorprendió, pero después recordé que era un sueño. En eso, empezó a despertar y me miro. Sus ojos eran rojos y parecían muy intimidantes. Acerque lentamente mi mano para acariciarlo, pero…_

 **Naruto POV fin**

Cuando Naruto acerco su mano al zorro, este salto sobre su cara y empezó a arañarlo, pero al parecer solo logro hacerle cosquillas con sus patitas.

— ¡Pa-para! ¡Me haces cosquillas! – el rubio reía sin poder controlarse

— No puedo creer que tú seas el – hablo el zorrito con una voz muy grave

— ¡¿Hablaste?! – hablo el rubio muy sorprendido

— Pues claro que puedo hablar cabeza hueca. Esto es un sueño

— No sabía que podría controlar mis propios sueños

— La gente normal no puede, pero tu si Naruto

— ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

— Porque estaba esperándote. Me llamo Kurama

— Y ¿porque me estabas esperando?

— Sé que sonara difícil de creer, pero tú eres el Guardián de los sueños. Y es momento de que asumas tu responsabilidad

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Notas del autor:

Hola amigos mios. Aqui empieza un nuevo proyecto. Espero me apoyen con sus reviews, opiniones, sugerencias y tanta cosa quieran decirme. Sin mas, me despido. Que tengan un buen dia


End file.
